


A Villanelle For Jack Bauer

by skycloud86



Series: Poems of 24 [1]
Category: 24 (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-13 01:16:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29643588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skycloud86/pseuds/skycloud86
Summary: Originally posted on FFN in 2011.
Series: Poems of 24 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2193837





	A Villanelle For Jack Bauer

In the times that Jack fought to save his country

A service to the nation, a fight for the people

A patriotism that would prove to be so costly

Blood shed along with bittersweet tears,

So many long days of suffering over the years,

In the times that Jack fought to save his country

Jack never forgot his fallen wife,

And for his precious daughter, a will to lose his life,

A patriotism that would prove to be so costly

In the end the rogue agent forced into exile,

Even so, he considered it all worthwhile,

In the times that Jack fought to save his country

The women he loved, the women he lost,

The woman he married was the woman he loved most,

A patriotism that would prove to be so costly

And in years to come, when he is six feet under,

People will remember the American martyr, Jack Bauer,

In the times that Jack fought to save his country

A patriotism that would prove to be so costly


End file.
